


Music Sounds Better With You

by PetitManu



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitManu/pseuds/PetitManu
Summary: Manuel and Emmanuel have a very special relationship. It's not always easy, but they make it work. Through the years, they have grown very fond of each other. As their circumstances change, so do certain things between the two of them.





	1. Something About Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series of one shots that capture moments in their relationship.

_It might not be the right time_   
_I might not be the right one_   
_But there's something about us I want to say_   
_'Cause there's something between us anyway_

* * *

 

Manuel couldn’t wait to get home. He had got stuck in a late meeting and then le Président had approached him about an urgent matter.

“Manuel, you know that I will be travelling next week.”

“Yes, Monsieur Hollande.”

“This means there will be a couple of things I need you to do for me.”

Manuel couldn’t care less. This wasn’t the first time Hollande would be away. He just nodded mechanically and threw a casual glance at his watch – 10:30, about time he should leave – until Hollande seemed to be done and wished him a good night.

After he jumped into his car, Manuel chatted a little with his driver, who asked him about his day. The usual, with the addition of that dreadful meeting that would go on and on forever. And some people really asked the most redundant questions. Manuel sighed and placed his bag on the seat next to him.

All he wanted now was to be with his beautiful minister, to look at his soft face, feel his gentle hands on his body. Manuel’s driver already knew where to take him.

*

After he had called “Bonsoir” in the hall and received no answer, Manuel entered the living room, where he could already see a very familiar back bent over a pile of paper on the couch table.

“Hello, my love,” Manuel whispered into Emmanuel’s ear as he had sat down next to him and rested his hand on his bum.

“Hi,” Emmanuel replied, sounding really strained and tired.

Manuel couldn’t help but kiss him softly, brushing his lips over Emmanuel’s cheek.

“I really need to get this done today...”

“Are you sure?”

Emmanuel sighed. “I don’t know when else I’ll find the time...”

“You’re sure it can’t wait?”

Manuel took the cup that was standing on the table and left for the kitchen. “No more coffee for you tonight!” he called over his shoulder.

A little unwillingly, Emmanuel allowed Manuel to wrap his arms around him. “Manuel, I have work to do!”

Refusing to let Emmanuel work another minute, Manuel pulled him into a kiss. Emmanuel softened under his touch and buried his face in Manuel’s shoulder after they had pulled apart.

“You should go to bed...”

“You know I never sleep before 3...”

Manuel chuckled and ran a hand through Emmanuel’s hair.

“Maybe I’ll continue later...”

“That’s a good idea.”

They kissed on the couch for a while. Emmanuel was humming quietly as Manuel slipped a hand under his shirt. Leaning against Manuel’s touch, he really seemed to need a break.

“Let me take you to bed...”

*

They lay down on top of the covers and kept kissing for some time until Manuel could feel Emmanuel straining against him.

“Fuck...” Emmanuel panted as Manuel started palming him through his pants.

“Is that good?”

Emmanuel groaned quietly. “Yes. Very good.”

Slowly unzipping the pants, Manuel watched the reaction on Emmanuel’s face. Eyes closed, biting his lip, Emmanuel lifted his hips so that Manuel could pull the pants off his legs.

“You’re really tense,” Manuel noted as he felt Emmanuel’s back under his hands. He applied some pressure, which made Emmanuel melt under him immediately.

“You know what I’d like to do?”

Manuel fixed his lover with his eyes.

“Tell me.”

Manuel smiled at the softness in Emmanuel’s voice.

“I would like to push you against the headboard and make you scream.”

Emmanuel swallowed. “Yes. I would like to do that, too.”

They stripped off each other’s clothes in a hurry, hands everywhere, kissing each other so hard until Manuel’s mouth felt sore. Grabbing the bottle of lube from Emmanuel’s night stand, Manuel already was out of breath. But as he was stretching Emmanuel with his fingers, hearing his soft moans, feeling him around himself, all warm and tight, Manuel felt his heart beat harder in his chest, his breath caught in the back of his throat.

“Oh God...” Emmanuel was pushing onto Manuel’s fingers. “God... I think I’m ready.”

Settling at the front of the bed, Emmanuel in his lap, Manuel kissed him softly.

“Okay.”

Emmanuel nodded and lowered himself onto Manuel’s erection.

“Fuck...” Emmanuel sighed. “This is so good.”

Manuel couldn’t speak. He was staring up at Emmanuel, resting his right hand on Emmanuel’s back and his left on the wall.

“Shit...” Emmanuel laughed quietly.

Manuel was rolling his hips very slowly, trying to feel as much of Emmanuel as possible. His body was tingling as they were moving together, looking into each other’s eyes. As he moved his gaze a little lower, Manuel watched the muscles in Emmanuel’s tummy straining from exertion. He moved his hand to rest there.

“I’m so close,” Emmanuel whispered as Manuel kept pushing and kept his hand in place.

They were both too far gone to stop. Manuel came so violently, feeling everything drain out of him, Emmanuel’s soft sounds too much for him to take.

Helping Emmanuel to lie down, Manuel wrapped a leg around him as he lay down by his side.

“It has never been this good with anyone...”

Emmanuel smiled softly. “Shut up...”

“No, really...” Manuel pulled him into another kiss. “You’re amazing...”

Emmanuel was smiling at him as Manuel cupped his face in his hands.

“You’re incredibly beautiful, did I ever tell you that?”

Emmanuel’s smile grew even wider. “A couple of times maybe...”

“You know I am cringing at myself when I listen to what I say, but... you just are.... beautiful.”

Manuel placed kisses all over Emmanuel’s face, his nose and cheeks, behind his ear and on his forehead. Emmanuel blushed and seemed a little shy as Manuel wouldn’t stop talking about how amazing he thought he was.

“I think I should get back to work...”

Emmanuel sat up and was about to leave the bed, but Manuel pulled him back down, pulling Emmanuel’s body against himself, his hand on Emmanuel’s bum. They kissed again, tongues buried in each other’s mouths.

“Stay here...” Manuel brushed through Emmanuel’s hair. “You can work tomorrow...”

“I really do need to get it done.”

Emmanuel seemed less sure than earlier. He lay down on his back and sighed as Manuel was settling in between his legs.

“Tell me what you want...” Manuel was stroking over Emmanuel’s thighs, moving further and further up until Emmanuel forced Manuel’s hand onto his dick.

“I need you to touch me...”

Emmanuel swallowed hard and closed his eyes as Manuel was jerking his hand back and forth.

“Manuel...” Emmanuel whimpered. “I need to tell you something...” His voice went up towards the end as Manuel was moving his hand a little harder.

“Yeah?”

Arching his hips towards Manuel, Emmanuel smiled to himself. “I love you...”

Manuel’s heart swelled in his chest as he watched Emmanuel unravelling under his touch.

“I love you, Manuel.”

Emmanuel came with a soft sigh and lay down on his back, his body sprawled on the sheets. Manuel wished he could paint him, to capture the moment, the sight of perfection.

“Let’s go to sleep,” Emmanuel mumbled and let Manuel wrap his arms around him from behind.

“You’re perfect, Emmanuel...” Manuel mumbled into his ear.


	2. Make Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Emmanuel’s political ambitions are making things more difficult, Manuel snaps and confronts him.

“That’s unacceptable! Why did you say that?!”

“That was meant for Juppé!”

“Then tell _him_! Tell him that!”

Manuel was furious. How dare he? How dare he put him in such a position! On top of what he did the month before! Without telling him! Manuel had noticed that Emmanuel had withdrawn from him. That he was working on something. But he hadn’t expected Emmanuel to throw him under the bus like that! Hadn’t he told him that he loved him? Why would he do something like that?

And now he had the nerve! Didn’t Emmanuel understand that he couldn’t say certain things?

“I don’t associate with the establishment.”

It wasn’t the first time Emmanuel had said something like that. But that didn’t make it better.

“You should just keep your mouth shut sometimes.”

It had grown into a full-blown fight. Emmanuel kept defending himself, which only served to make Manuel even more furious.

“I don’t even understand what your problem is, Manuel...”

“You’re a fucking minister, that’s what the problem is. You have certain responsibilities. And whenever you fuck up, I have to clear up after you! I’m so sick of it...”

“So what? I said something stupid, but I know I’m right!”

“You can’t just say something! There are consequences!”

Manuel had thrown a wine glass across the room, which was now lying in shards at their feet. Emmanuel refused to look him in the eye. He was probably scared. Manuel knew he hated fighting. But Emmanuel just wouldn’t understand!

“You don’t have to clear up after me, Manuel.”

Manuel groaned in exasperation. “Fuck, Emmanuel. That is my job!”

“No one told you to do that.”

“Emmanuel. You are my responsibility.”

Manuel would have liked the sound of it under any other circumstances. But right now he was just tired. He wanted to forget about what had happened.

“Emmanuel, why did you never tell me that you felt left out?”

Manuel had stopped shouting. He carefully touched Emmanuel’s shoulder, but Emmanuel shrugged his hand away. It stung to be rejected like that.

“Emmanuel, I thought we could tell each other everything.”

“Work is different.”

“But that kind of work is more than that. It becomes your life.”

“I know.”

Emmanuel sat down on the couch and stared at the wall.

“Can I... I would like to kiss you.”

“I don’t know... you didn’t seem like you wanted to have anything to do with me five minutes ago...”

Manuel sighed. “You’re making this more complicated than it needs to be.”

“Yeah, but that’s how I am. Don’t blame me for that.”

Manuel was growing so desperate, he just sat down next to Emmanuel and pulled him into a kiss. He ignored the look on Emmanuel’s face, which was either disgust or anger. He couldn’t be sure.

“Emmanuel, you’re the most important person in my life. I don’t want to lose you.”

They kept kissing.

Manuel wiped a tear from Emmanuel’s cheek. “I don’t want to fight with you.”

“Please don’t do that again.”

Manuel laughed quietly. “You really fucked up though. You know that those UMP deputies just want to tease you. It’s all party politics. They don’t care whatever you do. They will only talk when they can use something against you.”

*

Manuel broke down later that evening. They had been making out on Emmanuel’s bed and then moved to the floor, undressing each other with hands and feet and teeth, making up for their fight earlier on.

“Why didn’t you tell me about En Marche?”

Emmanuel avoided the question.

“It’s my project, I don’t think this has anything to do with us.”

“Well, I am sure there is a reason why you started your own movement...”

And there it was. That cold distant glance. Manuel hated it on Emmanuel’s face.

“Is this about something I did? Do you want to spite me?”

Emmanuel didn’t reply.

Manuel felt himself choke up. He pretended he didn’t care that much. He slipped Emmanuel’s boxer briefs down his legs and took him in his mouth.

Something felt off. Emmanuel seemed far away.

“I can’t do this,” Manuel muttered and wiped at his mouth. He was trying to hide his face, but Emmanuel forced him to look at him.

“Why are you crying, Manuel?”

“You don’t trust me, that’s it, right?”

“No. No, no, no...” Emmanuel kissed him softly. “I just needed to do this on my own.”

Manuel thought he felt his heart break. “You are my life, Emmanuel.”

Manuel let his lover pull his head in his lap. It felt good to just let it out, feeling Emmanuel’s hands in his hair.

“I love you very much, Manuel...”

Manuel hated him so much in that moment, but he still felt his heart flutter whenever he looked at Emmanuel’s face.

“Can you do something for me?”

Emmanuel was eyeing him curiously.

“I don’t want to think about these things right now. Can we just...”

Manuel grabbed Emmanuel by his waist and wrapped his legs around him, pulling him into a kiss.

“What do you want me to do?” Emmanuel asked breathless in between kisses.

“Take me. Right here.”

“On the floor?”

“Yes.” Manuel moved closer to the dresser and pulled Emmanuel down.

“Okay.”

Manuel thought he wouldn’t be able to hold out very long. Emmanuel’s fingers were probing gently, stroking against him softly. It felt more intimate than anything they had ever done before. As Emmanuel was looking into his eyes, Manuel sighed at the eager expression on Emmanuel’s face.

“Are you enjoying this?”

Manuel groaned as he felt Emmanuel pushing deeper, feeling so good. His laugh sounded shallow when he replied, “I don’t think I can hold out much longer.”

Emmanuel pulled out, leaving Manuel gasping for air.

“I love you, Emmanuel. I love you so much,” Manuel cried out as Emmanuel was banging him against the dresser. “Please don’t stop!”

They were driving each other on, a bundle of moans and desperate hands, clutching at each other’s arms, legs, throats.

“Oh God, this feels so good. You feel amazing...” Manuel lost himself for a moment, just feeling Emmanuel inside of him, thrusting in just the right way, making him come like that’s what he was designed to do.

“I think I might have crushed a rib,” Manuel laughed as Emmanuel was letting him down onto the floor.

“I really love fucking you,” Emmanuel said with a smile on his face, his voice still loaded with desire.

“You’re great.”

They lay there for a moment, holding onto each other, until Emmanuel decided they should lie down in bed.

*

They had fallen asleep almost instantly.

When Manuel woke up again, he noticed that Emmanuel wasn’t by his side.

He found him crying to himself in the kitchen.

“Emmanuel?”

He placed a soft hand on Emmanuel’s shoulder, feeling the blood drain out of him as he felt Emmanuel’s sobs vibrating in his body.

“My love?”

Emmanuel couldn’t speak, just kept clutching his face, his breath rattling after every sob.

“Please, what is wrong...”

“Please, don’t hate me,” Emmanuel cried out and let Manuel wrap his hands around his head, pulling him against his body.

“I could never hate you.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I thought you would be mad.”

“Well, telling me so late wasn’t really a better option.”

Emmanuel was holding Manuel’s waist in a death grip. “Please never leave me.”

Manuel kneeled in front of Emmanuel and kept running his hands over his face. “I love you, Emmanuel.” He kissed him softly. “I couldn’t imagine living without you.”

“What are you doing?” Emmanuel whispered as Manuel sat up and spread Emmanuel’s legs. “Fuck...”

Manuel popped Emmanuel’s dick into his mouth, sucking him inside hungrily.

“I want to make you come.”

Manuel was pushing even harder onto him, grabbing Emmanuel’s hand and placing it on the back of his head, humming satisfied as Emmanuel was pushing him onto himself.

“I want to hear you, you sound so hot...” Manuel whispered as he was coming up for air.

Emmanuel whimpered as Manuel was taking him in so deep, to the point of gagging, all to show him how much he loved him.  
For a moment, it grew even quieter in the kitchen. All that they could hear were Emmanuel’s quiet groans and the hollow sound of Emmanuel’s dick in Manuel’s mouth.

“Oh God. Fuck. Fuck!” Emmanuel sighed as Manuel kept sucking, drinking him, helping him to come back down.

“Fuck, you’re so tight. You feel so good around me.”

Manuel smiled softly.

“Do you want to go back to bed?”

*

They couldn’t stop touching each other as they were lying on top of the sheets, kissing, whispering confessions of love. Manuel kissed Emmanuel’s neck so hard he was sure he was leaving bruises.

“I’m so hard again,” Emmanuel laughed and arched into Manuel’s touch. Leaving kisses on Emmanuel’s tummy, Manuel smiled wickedly and then moved onto his thighs.

“I hate you, Manuel!”

Emmanuel whimpered as Manuel was forcing him against the headboard. Manuel knew how much Emmanuel enjoyed that.

“Oh God,” Emmanuel moaned as Manuel was pushing inside him, thrusting deep, hands on his waist. “This is insane.”

They both came not long after.

“I could do this for the rest of my life...” Manuel mumbled into Emmanuel’s ear as they were lying on their backs, holding each other’s hand.

Emmanuel sighed and snuggled his face against Manuel’s chest.

They didn’t talk, just lay there happy they could be together. Soon, Emmanuel was sleeping safe and sound. Manuel couldn’t help but place a kiss at the top of his head. He never wanted to leave.


End file.
